Betrayal
by KiraChan12
Summary: Sasuke betrays Naruto in the worst possible way ever.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

Betrayal

Chapter One" Betrayal  
By: YaoiFanGirlKira 

A ring tone. A familiar ring tone…my own. I shot and slowly opened my eyes. The person on the other line of the phone could wait as payback for waking me up when I wasn't already up. I looked at my clock, bright neon-green numbers beamed midnight at me. My eyebrows furrowed together, I wondered why I had gotten up in the first place.

My phone rang again. A rather dull tone, of a regular phone ringing. I slammed my hand down on the desk, and groped around for the ringing phone. Stupid fucker that was calling me better have a good reason for it! I touched my phone and dragged it to my unwillingly. I held it to my face. The small, brightly lit screen read, 'Teme,'. "Teme?!" I inquired aloud softly. What was he doing? Calling me in the middle of the night? I snapped open the phone and put it to my ear.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Naruto!" He said, sounding unemotional as always, but there was something hinting in his voice something I couldn't catch.

"Teme?" I repeated, confused.

"Naruto!" He hissed, though what sounded like clenched teeth. "Get your ass down here! Those damn fangirls are chasing me again. And they're not joking this time!"

'As they ever had been….' I thought while confirming that I'd be right there to the other male on the phone. After I hung up the phone, I put a jacket on and ran out the door. I was already wearing a orange t-shirt and baggy black pants. No, I hadn't slept with my clothes on….OK…well…maybe I did.

I didn't care about making a lot of fuss to get out of the house and into the black T that I  
had gotten for my sixteenth birthday, no one was home. My adopted dad, Iruka, had gone  
on a business trip and he wouldn't be back for a while. I drove, speeding, to where he'd  
told me where the party would be. I jumped out of my car, and into the mansion where  
the party supposedly was. I burst inside. It must have been an everybody come in an  
party, party because no one was there before I came in.

When I entered, everybody I saw I knew. They greeted me with slurred "hellos" and they're breath was 100 alcohol. I asked them if they knew where he was, they pointed to the basement and chuckled.

I walked downstairs, and into the small hallway that was there before the actual basement, and when I was at the end, and into the actual basement, I could of cried out in shock. Instead, I didn't say a thing, my mouth hung open, and tears filled my eyes. They had done it. Fucking fangirls, I'd kill them. I couldn't say this aloud, as a lump in my throat kept me from talking, but I walked over to the body of my best friend, and first love, and cried. He lay there, bloodied and in a ball. He was curled up into a ball, as I said before, and I could see part of a bloodied face from where I stood. His body, pale skin was bathed in sickly red blood. Then he flickered. Flickered. I heard a curse as my eyes grew wide. More laughter and another curse as he flickered again. I turned around to see a wall that had opened, and my friends, or so I had thought to be my friends, stood there, laughing. He was in the middle of them all, smirking. His eyes twinkled sadistically. They had set me up. He'd set me up. The guy I loved, lived for, set me up. I urged my legs to move, they didn't. Tears welled up in my eyes. I tried to move again. No luck. "What's wrong Naruto?" He asked me, and he was loving every second of it, "Did I hurt you? Aw…You poor gay thing you. I know it's hard to be gay, especially when you are so sensitive." His smirk only grew as the people I had once knew as my friends who I didn't tell I was gay, started to whisper. A tear slid down my cheek. "I FUCKING HATE YOU SASUKE!!" I screamed, and ran out. Out of the house, and into the woods.

I kept running until I tripped over a tree root. I curled up by the bottom of the tree and cried. I could only hear my own self-pitied tears, until I head another voice.

"Hey…Are you okay?"

I looked up. And my savoir stood before me, dressed in all black with black hair and piercing black eyes, as though they could see right though me. He leaned down and wiped the tears from my eyes, then kissed me into eternal darkness.

Or so what I thought to be eternal darkness. I woke up a few hours later at my house. I looked around, thinking, hoping that what had happened was just a dream. I got up from my bed and walked out of my room with small steps. Afraid of what was to come. The man who had saved me was downstairs. He'd made me breakfast, Ramen! It was like he already knew me, even though we had just met.

When I was gulping down my Ramen, I realized that Sasuke and I were no longer friends. It hit me like a blow to the stomach, and I turned my head and threw up. My Savior rushed to my side and helped me clean everything up. After everything was clean, and I felt like I wasn't going to puke again, he introduced himself as Sai, and kissed me again.

End Chapter One.

Reviews make me update faster.

YaoiFanGirlKira


	2. Chapter 2: Cutting

Betrayal

Chapter Two: Cutting

By: YaoiFanGirlKira

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------XxX---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sai kissed me the second time, I didn't push away-as if I ever had. I needed this, this love, this life, this….whatever the fuck this emotion was flowing though me, I needed this. I didn't need Sasuke!

At the mere thought of him, I turned my head, and barfed again. I got up, and ran. I was embarrassed, but most of all I didn't know what to do. I was lost and confused, and most of all, I had been betrayed.

I ran up to my room, and with tears slipping down my face, I locked the door and lay on my bed sobbing. Images of Sasuke laughing, and sneering, with that spark of amusement in his eyes. I know knew the emotion that I had heard in his voice when I had spoken to him on the phone, that unidentifiable emotion. Amusement. I was just some game to him, all along. _I was just some game to him. He betrayed me. Why? I loved him. No. I **hate** him. I hate **me. **_

I sat up, not bothering to wipe the tears away from my eyes. I wrenched open my top drawer, and got out an exacto knife. Slowly and shakily, I dragged the blade of the knife across my wrist, then a little lower, connecting them, and then in three diagonal lines that all crossed slightly at the ending points, then two horizontal lines that crossed slightly at the top of his slashes, then a line straight across the two slanted horizontal lines, the exact same cut as the second cut I made, then a half, lower half, of a circle, then a vertical line, then two slanted lines coming off the vertical lines in opposite directions, then another vertical line below the cut I had just made, as all my cuts had been, and then added onto that vertical line I had just made three horizontal lines.

Without knowing it, as I had my eyes closed, I had spelt Sasukes name onto my arm. It was deep, but the pain I had felt was gone. I felt better. Much better. Although I still wasn't able to smile.

Sai came upstairs, pounding on my door. I ignored him, put the knife away in the drawer I had took it out of, and wrapped my arm in the toilet paper I always kept in my room in case I needed to blow my nose in the middle of the night or something. You never know.

I covered my arm with Sasukes name on it with a long sleeve shirt, and then unlocked the door.

"NARUTO!" He roared, "DON'T YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT!!" I was surprised, at his forwardness, but I didn't let it show on my face. "Heh…." I replied, holding my cut to my side gently, "Why not? Life is….not worth livin-"

Before I could finish, he covered my mouth with his, again. "Don't you dare!" Sai hissed when we'd parted. By now, I was so empty inside, that even if I had wanted to start feeling the butterflies in my stomach, and my pulse to race, and all the other shitty signs that tell you you're in love, I couldn't feel them. I was dead. I knew that when Sasuke left me, I knew that when I felt no pain when I had but myself, but knowing that I had inflicted pain upon myself had given me a high. A rush. Like putting a gun to the back of someone's head and saying, "Give me all you're mothering fucking money," Or, "Strip bitch," It was a thrill, knowing that you could accidentally slit your wrist too deep, or that the police could be called, or that your finger could "slip". It was an adrenaline rush. "Why not?" I said my voice barely above a whisper. "Because!! You mean so fucking much to me," '_Wow…have we met before?_' "And, if your gunna die, then I'll kill myself too!"

I punched him. Hard, too, he backed up a few steps, stumbling from the force of my punch.

"Look here, bitch! Are you trying to mock me? Did Sasuke hire you to come here and tell him what I'd do if you said this or that, or did this, and kissed me? Well I got fucking news for you jackass, I don't care if you saved me or not, you could have been part of his damned plot the whole time!" He silenced me with another kiss, this time, I pushed him off, I was pissed, and he wasn't going to get the best of me right now!

"No," He said sternly, bonking his head against mine. "I hate him. More than you could ever imagine." I glared at him, "No, I hate him more than God hates the Devil, I hate him more than Adam hated Eve when he found out that Eve gave him the poisoned apple. I hate him with all my being. I hate him so much its unexplainable."

He grabbed my cut wrist tightly, and pulled it close to him, I tried to break away, but his grip was to strong. I winced, but said nothing.

"Tell me then," He whispered, his eyes flashing with rage, while pulling down the sleeve of my shirt and unwrapping the toilet paper, "What is his _name_ doing on your arm then?"

Somehow, he reminded me of Sasuke, and not only that, but it seemed as though I could tell this boy all my problems. With a shaky breath I held for a few seconds, I felt as though I was able to tell him now.

Then, and only then was I able to slip from his iron hold. "I-I loved him!" I looked off to the side, "I-It's uncomfortable…telling you this…I've never told anyone anything I didn't tell Sas-"My voice broke over saying his name. My legs shook, and Sai pulled me into his grasp, a lighter one. "A-and I don't know you!"

Sai smiled softly, "I know."

"But I feel like I want to tell you everything,"

"Because I won't betray you,"

"How do I know this is true?"

"How do I know that you weren't running away for no reason from Sasuke?"

"B-because I was crying?"

"And I wouldn't be here for you if I didn't care for you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't know about you and Sasuke, I wouldn't of hated him as much, if I didn't see that way he treated you, the way he looked at you with his eyes. I hated it. So I hated him, I saw you two together, in sixth grade; you and he would fight, playfully. You never noticed me, because he was your world. But you weren't Sasuke's world. Never. You weren't, you were a pond to him, a thing to use and then discard. I knew it by looking at him that day, the dark brooding look in his eyes when he looked at you, the look you had mistaken for as him really caring about you, when he was already thinking about the most shameful, humiliating way to discard of you when he'd finished using you." I was sobbing into his chest at this time. I hated this. I didn't want to hear this. I didn't have to. **I didn't have to**. Those words that ran though my head made me push away from Sai and run again. I hated this. I hated Sasuke, but I hated hearing Sai talk shit about him. I was so confused, I had no mother to go to, she lived far away, and my father, he didn't even know me. Not at all.

He called after me.

"You can't keep running Naruto. Face it. I know it hurts. I know." I looked up at Sai. "It hurts! Alright! It dose!" I showed him my cut and now bleeding again arm, "It hurts this much and more!" Tears streamed out of my eyes. Sai's own black eyes filled with tears, and he was by my side in an instant. "You…and I….lets go somewhere and talk." I hugged him, wanting to know that everything would be alright, and that this boy could make it better. Oh, please, let this boy make everything better. That's what I had thought while I was hugging him, and while we were walking to the park, and while we were at the park.

"Is here okay?" He asked me, I nodded. He sat on a bench and patted the seat besides him as a signal for me to sit next to him. I did so. "Tell me Naruto, how close were you to Sasuke?" "How close?" I whispered, uncertain on were to start. "Do you want to hear everything from the beginning?"

"Yes, please." He replied, smiling softly at me.

I took a deep shakily breath and began to explain….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------XxX---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Second chapter; Cutting, END.

Reviews make me update faster.

I swear, its like inspiration juice or something.

So….stop being a free-loader and give me some damn feed-back!!

Darkmastersulic: Nyyahs! You flatter me. Thanks for bothering to read this! I'm glad you like it so much! I hope you liked this chapter, and the rest that are all to come!  
malulie: W-wow...I'm glad (I think) that my story made such a big impact on you!

Yueko: Errm, you shall see soon enough that Sasuke will pay...though I'll make you hate him more, first.

deadly-grace: Hehe, as do I. I love SasuNaru more than, possibly, anyone in this entire world. _Possibly..._Well, I hope you liked this Chapter, not to worry, as more chapters will follow soon!

BlackMercyDemonicMistress: Hehe, you'll like him soon enough, hopefully!


	3. Chapter 3: Past

Betrayal

Chapter Three: Past

By: YaoiFanGirlKira

**Naruto and Sasuke…..Kindergarten**

**(Not anyone's POV)**

"_Class!" The teacher known as Iruka said in a happy, overly cheerful voice. A few little kids looked at their teacher, including one brooding student who was leaning against the wall in sheer boredom. "We have a new student," He tempted the ones who where still playing with their selected toys as though this new student was a piece of candy. That caught their attention. _

"_Really?!" A few asked, excited. Iruka nodded and turned to the open door that lead to the hallway to beckon the newcomer. _

_Shyly, a blond haired boy took a few steps forward into the class, looking at them with bright blue eyes, before scurrying to the teachers side, clinging to his paint leg. Iruka merely laughed at the blonds actions. "Go ahead, introduce yourself," He said. _

"_H-hello," He said shyly in a soft voice as he looked to the floor, seeming like another student that was there, watching the blond with pale eyes, as she cowered behind her cousin who was watching the new student introduce himself with half attention. "M-my name is Naruto, and I'm going to be the worlds best lawyer, just like my dad!" He looked up and grinned at them. The class smiled back, and invited him to play with them. _

_The brooding little boy in the corner stared at the blond with onyx eyes, filled with possession. 'Mine,' He thought as the blond started to play with another boy who looked slightly similar to him, but the other boys hair was shorter. _

"_Hey!" The boy with short black hair said to the newcomer. "I'm Sai, wanna go play?" He asked. Naruto smiled happily, "Sure!" _

_The brooding boy in the corner stomped over and grabbed the blonds hand in his own, lacing fingers. "No, he's going to play with me." _

_The little blond looked at the person who had randomly come up to him and grabbed his hand, stating that he was going to play with him. _

"_I saw him firsts Sasuke…" Sai said, upset. The boy known as Sasuke only glared at Sai as he pulled Naruto away, and then retorted over his shoulder at Sai, "No, I saw him first." _

_Naruto soon forgot about Sai as he and Sasuke played together in school, then after school in the daycare center and at each others houses. _

_Iruka smiled, watching the Uchiha prodigy make his very first friend, not hearing the words that where exchanged between Sai and Sasuke as he helped another kid with an art project. _

**Naruto and Sasuke….2ed grade**

**(Nautro's POV)**

"_Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuskkkeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" I wailed at the top of my lungs, throwing myself at the other boy who stood a few feet in front of me. "I-I-I did thiiiissss!! S-Saaauskee! I-I-I s-soooooorry!!" I wailed louder. People in the waiting room we where in stared at me and him. He hugged me tighter to him. Tears poured from my face and into his large black baggy long-sleeved shirt. _

_It was the middle of the winter, and I had decided that I would try out my new sled that I had gotten as an early Christmas present. I got on it, and from our drive way, it was a steep hill down. I was going down the hill really fast, and suddenly my dads car was in front of me, he swerved out of my way, and straight into a tree. The car was ruined, and my father, we didn't know if he would make it. When the paramedics came, they took me and him to the hospital. When my best friend, Sasuke heard that my dad was in the hospital, he came right away. _

_He held me tight. "Don't cry. It hurts me when you cry Dobe."_

_I wailed loudly, hiccupping, and kept crying, though I was trying my hardest to stop because I didn't want to hurt Sasuke. He was there for me. _

_He shushed me gently, and hugged me closer if possible._

_After hours in the hospital, my eyes close to dosing off, though I always kept seeing my dad as the paramedics pulled him out of the car, and it would wake me up, startling me, doctors poured out of the ER room that they had stuck my dad in. _

"_Is daddy gunna be alright?!" I asked, more tears filling my eyes. _

_One doctor looked at me with pity, a few others with anger. My dad was one of the best lawyers in the whole small town. He was a good person who loved everyone, though my mom was gone. She left us many years ago when I had just been born._

"_H-he's…in another place now…" The doctor that had looked at me with pity said. _

"_A-another place?" I asked, holding Sasuke tightly. "C-can I see him?" _

_The doctor shook his head no. I pouted, screaming for my dad. They looked away, and I stared crying. They doctors left me there with Sasuke, who understood what they meant and that my dad was dead, and pulled me into a hug. I stopped screaming, and sobbed into Sasukes chest, not understanding._

"_I'll take care of you always, Dobe." He whispered into my ear._

**Naruto and Sasuke….5th grade.**

**(Nautro's POV)**

"_Dobe!"_

"_Teme! How many times have I told you not to call me that?!"_

"_Hn." He paused, as though giving my request a thought for a change, "Dobe."_

_I snapped, tacking him. _

"_Dobe!" _

_We rolled on the grass, waiting to be picked up by our late working parents-well that was my case, Itachi could be here any minuet to pick Sasuke up really. Although he wouldn't bother unless there was something important going on that night, Sasuke had to call his brother telling him to come and pick him up once Sasuke was sure that I was in my adopted fathers car, and was on my way home._

_He flipped us, as I had been on top, now I was on the bottom. "Teme!" I yelled, he smirked. He had been smirking, instead of laughing like I did-the smirk was his way of smiling-as far back as I could remember. "Now, Dobe, apologize."_

"_Keh! You wish I would Teme!" _

"_Dobe…" His voice sounded threatening and he glared at me. "You ruined my pants." _

_I had to laugh. "You peed yourself Teme?!"_

_His glare was like knifes, but that didn't stop me from laughing. "No, from grass stains."_

_How was I suppose to know that? "Gee, Teme, a little overprotective over the pants today?"_

_His glare was now sharper, and I shivered noticeably under is mean glare. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry! Ju-just stop looking at me like that!!"_

_He got off me and looked away. He mumbled something I couldn't hear. _

"_Whatcha say Sasuke?"_

_A car horn honked loudly, and I jumped. "Naruto!" I knew that voice from anywhere! Iruka had come to pick me up!!_

"_Sorry Teme, you'll have to tell me later. Dad owes me ramen tonight 'cause I passed my test!" I hugged him and whispered, "Thanks for helping my study!" In his ear before leaving. I was sure that I felt a shiver pass though his body as I pulled away and ran to the car, but paid it no heed. I had ramen to think about right now!_

**Naruto and Sasuke…..7th Grade**

**(Naruto's POV)**

"_S-sasuke!" I gasped. Sasuke, two feet in front of me was smoking a cigarette. I snatched the cancer stick from his mouth, throw it on the ground with great discust, and stomp on it rapidly. I then flew at him, knocking us both into the fence that surrounded the roof of the school. "NO! DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN! BAD SASUKE!! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs to him. "Okay whatever you say Dobe," He responded coolly, although I could see that his eyes had widened slightly, as if he was shocked. I knew he was, I knew that he wouldn't be expecting me to act like this when I caught him smoking. _

_I hugged him, the fence 'chinking' under our combined weight. I didn't care. The damned thing could chink all it wanted to-as long as it didn't break. "You smell like smoke…." I said stupidly. He chuckled and hugged me closer to him._

"_I know," Was all he said._

_A silence passed between us, just cuddling on the rooftop. _

_Then he spoke, "Naruto, look, I wanted to tell you something." He stared._

_My heart rate increased. D-did he love me too? Did he want me to live by his side? Did he care about me as much as I did him? I looked at him. _

"_Naruto," He took a shaky breath, "I-I wanted to tell you, that…Every time I want to kill myself," I stiffened, I didn't know that Sasuke had wanted to kill himself! He held me tighter, "I would think of you, and all my thoughts would be like, 'No, I can't. He'd hurt, and kill himself too.' So, I didn't."_

_My eyes widened. He did feel the same way!_

"_M-me too!" I burst out. "I do the exact same thing, and think the exact same thoughts!"_

_He smiled, and pulled me away from him, so that we were looking one another in the eyes. "Looks like we live for one another then."_

**Naruto and Sasuke……8th grade.**

**(Naruto's POV)**

_I bounded through the halls of the old familiar school looking for a certain black haired teme. I saw a lot of black haired people, but none that looked like the teme I lived for. I had been in the West for the whole summer, and I had bet that the teme was missing me terribly. I was excited to see him._

_Suddenly, I was jerked backwards by the back of my shirt. _

"_H-hey!!" I yelled, craning my neck to see who dared to pull me. My eyes widened in surprise and excitement. "Oi!! Teme!!" I yelled happily, turning around and tackling him. Sasuke barely budged, but made no movement to hug me back, either. "Dobe," He said coolly, "Off." I looked up at him quizzically, had he forgotten all that he told me last year? About how he lived for me, as I him? _

"_Nani?!" I said, a little hurt. _

_He shook his head. "Not here." _

_I pouted, and released him. He didn't have a problem with it before. _

_He smirked at me, something flashing though his eyes, something that I didn't know about, but didn't really bother to take much notice of. His eyes flashed a lot. _

_Someone came up behind him, one of the more popular kids. Usually he just ignored them, and spent time with me, and they ignored him. I wondered why they where approaching him now. He turned to them, and gave them a odd look that I had never seen before. They left, and Sasuke took my wrist in his grip and took me to the roof where he had told me how he felt. _

_Once there, I snatched my wrist out of his grip. "What was that all about?!" I yelled, angrily. They had shared something, something that I didn't understand and really wanted to._

"_It was nothing, Dobe." He looked at me in the eyes, onyx black eyes clear of any emotion. "Don't worry about it." _

_I looked at him with unsure eyes. _

_He turned around to look at the grounds of the school through the gate. "Look, Naruto," He had said my name, I knew it must be something important, "I can't spend as much time with you as I did last year," He turned to face me, and frowned at my face. I supposed my mouth was wide open, and eyes bulging out of my head, because that's what it felt like I was doing. _

"_Wh-why?" I asked in a soft voice, not able to go any louder for fear that I would start crying. _

"_School work and family," He said nonchalantly._

_I stared at him, family and school work had never come between us before. Then it hit me, "Y-you wanna be…_popular_?" I asked, astounded. _

_He looked off to the side and then back at me a frown on his face. "Shut it Dobe, you don't even know…" He started, then glared at me. _

_My eyes welled with tears, Sasuke, _my best friend_, was leaving me to become popular. _

_He sighed, seeing my tears. "No, I don't want to be popular, its Itachi. He wants me to." _

_I looked at him, tears threatening to spill, but I believed him because I knew how commanding and forceful his brother was. "S-so you'll still be my firend?" I asked in a small voice. _

_Sasuke smirked and hugged me, "Of course, Dobe." I hugged him back, taking in his sent. "You think I would leave you for the rich bitches?" Mentally, a fleeting thought told me 'Yes,' but I ignored it and clung to him tighter. He returned my hug, squeezing my shoulder, and I noticed something. "Hey…you don't smell like smoke." _

_He said nothing for a moment, then, "I know." Was all he said. _

_We stayed there, hugging one another until the late bell rung. _

----------------------------------------------XxX---------------------------------------------------------I told Sai all of this quietly, ending with last night, how I thought I saw Sasuke, dead, when it was really all just a joke, that he was screwing with me the whole time. He held me close, a frown on his features. My eyes filled with unshed tears, wanting to be shed, but I couldn't find the will to cry.

End Chapter Three: Past

Reviews make me update faster.

Just so you know….  
Now…press the review button….  
You know you want to…


	4. Chapter 4: Present

Betrayal

Chapter Four: Present

By: YaoiFanGirlKira

That was then, when I told Sai Sasuke's and my own past, I was in high school. Well, this is now, and I'm in my last year of high school now, and I have about a week left of school before I become a freshman all over again-except this time I get to go to collage!

Sai became my "Sasuke". My best friend, the one I came to when I needed help on an exam, or needed someone to be by my side.

Now, I don't love Sai the way I had loved Sasuke. Don't tell anyone else, but I'm _afraid_ to give my heart out like that, afraid that it will get crushed. I hate it, the damned feeling and fear of rejection. No one likes it….so why even bother with it in the first place?

So I don't. Oh, I'll tell you this, but only you. I mean, I told Sai, don't get me wrong. I won't tell you anything I haven't already told Sai. I used to cut myself. USED TO.

…….

Ok, still I do cut myself from time to time, but only when the pressure to do shit right, and when I don't know what right is. I would do it when I got rejected, which is why I don't want to fall in love.

Sai and I have a relationship where….we...play? I think that's the right way to put it…

Lemme ask him. He'll know the kind of relationship we have. Sai knows just about everything, if you ask him, he'll know the answer.

Now, he's not lazy, he's not Shikamaru, so don't confuse them. Shika is lazy, and really a fucking genius-an IQ of over 200-and Sai is intelligent and not as lazy as Shikamaru.

About a year after Sasuke betrayed me, he left, and then the rumors and talking about me behind my back stopped. Shikamaru, Choji, Garra, Neji, Kiba, and Rock Lee were the only people who dared to speak to me after he left-of coarse Sai spoke to me, who would I be now if he hadn't still talked to me?

Well, apart from that, all they boys that I mentioned above are all my friends, and you know why they are my friends? 'Cause they're all gay! Like me! Can you believe it?

All of us, seven of us all together, are all gay! I still can't fully grasp that, not even after we're all in the same collage. Oh, just to let you know, Garra and Lee are going out, and Choji, he's the only one of us that isn't going for a guy, he's bisexual, and he's going out with Ino.

Oh! Look, there's Sai now! I'll ask him!

"Saiiii!"

He turned to me, and his face brightened considerably. It had been quite gloomy before he saw me. "Hey Naru-kun!"

"Hey, Sai, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What kind of relationship do we have?"

"U-uh….A friends with benefits relationship? I thought I told you that already!"

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Yeah, I know, but I forgot."

Sai sighed, and I swore I heard him mimicking Shikamaru by muttering, "How troublesome," but it was to low for me to hear. I pouted childishly, and wined.

"Sai! That's not fair! You always complain about me forgetting stuff, when I have a lot more going on in my life than you do! And you know it, too!"

Sai chuckled, and kissed me. A few girls gasped and squealed. "No more wining. The pouting, I can handle. You don't know how adorable you look when you do that!"

I blushed, and wondered why this sweet-talker didn't have a girlfriend, before I remembered that he was gay. "Alright! Alright! No more- for now." I flashed a grin at him, and walked to my next class. Family Consumer Science (FACS). It was a class that all my friends and I had together. One thing you could count on, was that all out "fans" were in that FACS class, because we all kicked ass at cooking. I know that sounds a little weird, but we, apart form Garra and Lee, all want to find someone who didn't go to this school to be our lifelong lover. And in order to do that well, we needed to know how to cook. This, we all agreed on.

"Naruto!" Came five other boys shouts as soon as I walked in the door, which was shortly followed by a shout of "Sai!" It was all of out way of greeting one another, and although we did it naturally, our fangirls thought differently. Stupid, evil, fans. Ok, ok, enough flaming the fans, although they often pop up in the most unexpected places, and where you don't want them to see you, cause your doing the nasty with someone you love, so it's not really the nasty, its actually something pleasurable, and yeah…so they pop up with a huge grin on their face, and sometimes, their _drooling_. How gross is that?

Ok, ok, NOW is enough. I did it, and I feel loads better.

"NARUTO!!" I now had seven people screaming my name at the top of their lungs. I think….my ear drum popped. Well, they must' a said something really important, or maybe it was the teacher that had said something and I wasn't paying attention because I had been flaming the fans in my mind.

"Yea?" I asked, turning my head to the yelling boys, and cocked my head slightly to the left.

No one said anything for a moment, and I was sure I could see those shiny thingies behind them all, signaling that I had done something absolutely adorable. Oh god…

"Naru-kuuuun!!" Sai said, tacking me onto a desk. "You are so adorable!!" He ground his hips into mine suggestively, and I couldn't hold back a moan. "S-sai! Not now! This is _cooking class_!" Sai frowned, then the frown disappeared as he step back-revealing all those horrible fangirls- and held out his hand to me. I took it as he pulled me up. "You owe me." He whispered into my ear as the teacher came in and we took our seats.

I blushed just thinking about all the things he could of meant by saying that.

Sai turned back, just in time to see me blush, and smirked. I guessed he felt pretty damn cocky, knowing that by using just words, he'd made me think. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. I knew just how to make him pay.

The teacher gave us a recipe, and decided that since we'd been here long enough that we knew what we were doing and sent us along to make the food, which turned out to be a cake with chocolate frosting, and strawberries to top it off, and went some where. He didn't care what we did, it was an easy A really, as long as we did out work and didn't set the kitchen on fire.

As the seven of us went into one kitchen, which was about as big as my room(Think about as big as a few cars put together side by side) and I hugged Sai around the waist, grinding my hips into ass.

"Naru-kun!" Sai said, turning his face so that he could see me, "Is this payback or something?"

"Not at all, Sai!" I replied, burring my face into his back, and smiling.

Garra pulled Lee to him, and kissed him violently. Now, look, don't get me wrong, I like Garra and all, but, damn is he rough! I personally think that Lee likes it that way-as he told be everything that Garra did to him the first time they had sex, and was smiling about it gleefully.

"**_Naruto!" Lee rushed to me, with some sort of inhuman speed. Those shiny thingies behind him. "Lee?" I asked, a little confused. He was a little happier today then any other day. Something must have happened. _**

"**_Naruto! You wouldn't believe it if I to you!" I cocked my head to the side. _**

"_**About what?" I said.**_

"_**Garra! Ahh! The wondrous joys of love! Enjoy your fruit while you can!" I looked at him, more confused than ever. **_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Garra and I had sex!" I fell over at this point.**_

_**This guy was more forward than I could have ever imagined.**_

"_**And, he was rough! Using chains and whips and…oh…NARUTO! Enjoy being young while you are still! Use your body to the fullest! Never pass up an opportunity to use it to your advantage, or to the advantage of others!" I stared at him, confused, as he ran to go tell others about his good, first, time in bed. With Garra, no less.**_

Sai flipped us over, and onto a counter, so that he was on top, and I was on the bottom. No, we have never had sex. Only made out and stuff like that. Although, I'm positive, that if I would stop saying, "No," before he fucked me, he would. But, I don't want to go there with him, because it might bring up the topic of, "Do you like me?" And I would have to reply, "Only as a friend," And Sai would get hurt, and as I said before, no one likes rejection.

"Woo!" Kiba cheered, raising his fist in the air and dragging Shikamaru's and Neji's hands into the air as well.

"Yaoi! And we don't even have to download it!" He cheered.

"How troublesome…." Shikamaru sighed, his head drooping.

Neji stayed quiet, although his face turned kinda red, from where I was on the counter, it was horizontal, so I couldn't really be sure if I had seen him blush.

Sai smirked, and to Kiba's enjoyment, kissed me. Neji blushed and Shikamaru sighed.

After our little, "Free Yaoi Show," we began to make our cake.

"Lets see…" Sai started out," Shika, since we already know you won't do anything, sit and do nothing." Shika smiled slightly, as it was too troublesome to smile fully, and sat, Sai continued ,"Garra and Lee, make the cake batter," Lee raised a hand in salute to Sai and Garra only stared at him, expressionless as always. "Naru-kun," I gulped, not really knowing what job he would give me, he smirked, "I want you to make the frosting," then he turned to Choji, "Choji, take the leaves off the strawberries."

We smiled, except for Shikamaru, who was asleep, and began to work.

Everything we did could have been considered a Kodak moment. I got frosting on my nose as I tried to make it, and got some on Sai's cheek as I fed a little bit of it to him, so he could taste it, and licked it off him, Garra and Lee worked together like bread and butter, perfectly, Garra making sure that no mistakes we're made, and Lee was overly enthusiastic about all this, and he put his heart into it, so you know it had to be good.

Choji, although he did an awesome job at cutting the leaves off the strawberries, it was hard for him because it was a job that was done so easily and quickly, that he ate them three times before getting the last batch of them stolen by Sai, who glared at him, where Choji raised his hands innocently.

In the end, we made the cake, it turned out to be beautiful, and Shika slept through half the time we we're eating the cake, he glared at us, and took two pieces. We all laughed and let him.

You saw before how I was before, you saw how I was after, you see how I am now.

But, I now know _he's_ coming back.

And, I think my old habits are going to come up soon.

Sai, I'm going to need your help…he….

He's….

He's coming back….

_Sai….Sasuke's coming back!!_

End Chapter Four: Present

Reviews make me update much faster.

They're inspiration, somehow.

Hints: Next chapter, Sasuke comes back, and Sai gets to kicking his ass!! Sasuke explains to Naruto why he did what he did, but will Naruto take him back? Sai tells Naruto not to go, but Naruto dose anyways, when Sai finds out that Naruto went, he gets pissed off and kicks the shit out of Sasuke, for no reason!!


	5. Chapter 5: His Dreams and Meeting Me

Betrayal

Chapter Five: His Dreams, and Meeting the New Me.

By: YaoiFanGirlKira

"Uchiha-sama?" A cold voice asked calmly, yet it had a hint of sarcasm to it. Sasuke turned slowly to face the person who was speaking. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

"N-naruto…" He whispered, as though if he spoke any louder, his ex-best friend would disappear.

"I missed you…" Naruto whispered, taking a few steps towards the Uchiha, and falling onto him. Sasuke took Naruto into his arms, hugging him tightly as they had done so in the older days. They fell, to the floor, which broke when Sasuke's back hit it.

The floor broke like glass, shattering upon impact, and surrounded the two ex-friends. "I-I missed you, too…" Sasuke heard himself whisper. They stayed like that, hugging one another as they fell slowly the glass now falling just as slowly around them.

Sasuke looked down at his old friend to find that he looked the same as he did when he left him. He took his thumb and index finger to raise the blonds gaze to Sasuke. Emotionless blue eyes met his own. Sasuke lightly traced a stripe scar with one finger, then cupped Naruto's face gently, pulling the emotionless blond close to him, and then doing what Sasuke only imagined for the past three years while he'd been all over the world, trying to get this same blond out of his mind. Sasuke kissed Naruto, gently his lips pressed against the latter, and Sasuke's tongue swiped across Naruto's lower lip, and Naruto's mouth opened to let Sasuke in. There was no battle for dominance, Naruto was submitting as Sasuke took full control over their now passionate kiss.

When they parted, Sasuke whispered, "I missed you, too Naruto."

Naruto opened his eyes after Sasuke said that, and Sasuke would of gasped aloud if he didn't have such self-control. Naruto's eyes where red, the pupil dilated to a single black slit down the middle of each eye.

"Then why?!" He growled. Glass suddenly turned to rain, and Sasuke hurtled downwards, as the rain fell swiftly about them. Sasuke let Naruto go, and he fell faster towards the ground he could now see. Naruto soon disappeared, staying still as Sasuke fell, and Sasuke reached out to him with one hand as Naruto got farther and farther away.

Sasuke hit the ground harshly, though made no noise at the impact. He did groan when he sat up, clutching a throbbing arm with one hand loosely. He heard a chuckle, and turned his head to see who dare laugh at him. "Naruto…" Sasuke repeated, Naruto was standing above him, his eyes blood red and nails shaped into points. He was wearing all back, his blond hair seemed unaffected by the rain, still standing upright. His clothing seemed unaffected as well, as it didn't cling to him as Sasuke felt his own clothing becoming heavy with the weight of the water it absorbed, his hair stuck to his face and Sasuke was sure he looked devilish.

"You didn't answer my question, Sasuke…" Naruto said, his emotionless expression now pissed.

"Why what?" Sasuke asked, getting up slowly, never taking his eyes off of Naruto.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" Naruto bellowed, exposing very sharp canine teeth.

Sasuke didn't move for a while, averting his gaze from Naruto, to the muddy ground.

"B-because…" He started, then caught himself stuttering, and shook his head, telling himself that he was an Uchiha, and that Uchiha's never stuttered. "Because…" He repeated, looking back up into dark blue eyes. "Because I was--

Sasuke shot up, black hair obscuring his vision for a moment as his bags flew forward and then gracefully landed back where they where supposed to go. His breath came in short pants, and his pale body was covered in sweat. A light dark blue sheet pooled around his waist, and black sheets below him wrinkled below him, showing proof that he had slept fitfully. Slowly, as he caught his breath, Sasuke turned his head to the single window that was in his room and lifted his gaze so that he was looking directly into the bright light. Squinting, he murmured the only thought that was inside his head, "Naruto…"

----------------------------------------------------XxX--------------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke on his own that morning. Surprising himself when he sat up, knowing that he was awake. He looked at his noiseless alarm clock; 6:28 AM. Fourteen minuets earlier than he would have originally gotten up. Blinking his surprise away, Naruto lay back down on his bed and flipped over to the other side, figuring that he would go back to sleep for another couple of minuets. Sleep didn't come to him, and Naruto glared harshly at the wall, wondering why.

His alarm clock went off, making him jump in surprise. His thoughts had been occupied with how to get back to sleep, and why sleep wasn't coming to him. With a shrug as he got out of bed and shut the annoying beeping sound off until the next day, he figured it was stress.

Yes, happy-go-lucky, carefree Naruto Uzumaki was stressed. He was stressed about his ex-best friend's, Sasuke, return. Sooner or later in this month, Sasuke was going to come to Naruto's college.

Naruto had spent his summer break trying to forget that Sasuke was even coming back, but there was no prevail, even with his friends help.

Sai took Naruto to the movies, **Hannibal Rising**, knowing that scary movies would help the blond forget Sasuke, if only for a little while. Naruto, being a scardy-cat, screamed the whole movie, and clung to Sai, much to Sai's enjoyment.

Lee and Garra took Naruto to an amusement park, only to have Naruto spend both their wallets empty by eating and riding all the rides. Though that said it was worth it. Having Naruto smile and seem to forget Sasuke.

Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba took me out to eat, all at different times, and had their share of fun with Naruto, and the blond seemed to forget about Sasuke while he was with his friends.

After what seemed like forever, summer finally ended, and Naruto wasn't happy about it at all.

Picking out a black long-sleeve tee-shirt that would cover up what he was about to do, and some black jeans. Trudging into the bathroom, he undressed slowly. His mind was bogged down. 'Would Sasuke return today? Tomorrow? Next week?' It was a mystery to the poor blond. Naruto held his wrist out in front of himself, staring at the 'Sasuke' he had carved into his arm three years ago. Naruto supposed that the scar was the second reason that he couldn't forget about Sasuke, and as he pulled open a drawer and got out an exacto knife he sighed as he already knew the first reason. Naruto still loved him, even though he had crushed Naruto so badly, in all the wrong ways.

"Always the one to f-fall for the bastards," He sighed, relief coming into his voice mid-sentence as he slit his wrist, re-carving Sasuke's name into his arm. With that deed done, he snapped off the used blade and threw it away, while chucking the knife in the drawer. Turning on the water to the shower, he stared at the mirror. It reflected empty eyes until the mirror fogged up.

Getting in the shower slowly, Naruto stared at the river of blood that ran down his wrist and into the tub, then down the drain. Slowly, he lifted his arms, grabbed some shampoo and scrubbed his hair viscously, angry at himself that he had to go and cut himself again. All because of that stupid fucker.

Blood mixed with his hair, only to be washed out and flow down the drain.

When he stepped out of the shower, Naruto dried off quickly, patting his fresh cut gently, and got dressed in the black he'd picked out earlier. Pushing up one sleeve, he carefully wrapped the cut in a black bandanna, then once he made sure the bandanna was secure, he dropped he arm, the sleeve falling back down to cover the wound. He looked back into the mirror, and the same blank eyes stared back at him. Nothing changed.

He made his way out of the bathroom with small, slow steps. Making sure that the bloodied side of the towel was on the other side, he rubbed the towel over his wet head, covering bright blond hair with the maroon towel. He picked up his backpack, which lay in a slump against the hallway wall, and walked to the door. Screw breakfast, it would've probably come up later, anyways. He threw the towel somewhere behind him, slung the backpack over his shoulder, and walked out the door of his apartment, not bothering to lock the door.

Walking down the last case of stairs that lead him to the parking lot, Naruto walking with long strides to get to his car. He jammed his hand into the pocket of his tight black jeans, and pulled them out. He stuck the keys into a small light black Mazda. He yanked open the door, and clambered into the drivers seat. He revved the engine, and clicked a button that was labeled 'CD' when the radio started to come on. Naruto pushed a few other buttons, and a song the fit his current mood came on, 'Miss. Murder AFI'. He sang to it, softly, loudly, and mostly, angrily. The song reminded him of Sasuke.

----------------------------------------------------XxX--------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had long ago gotten up, showered, then dressed. He was simply watching the clock in his kitchen until he had to go. He sat at the island that was in the middle of the dark kitchen, seated on a light colored stool, with his black book bag at the bottom of it. Sasuke had on black baggy, chained jeans that had dark, bright, blue stitching, and the same color as the stitching shirt on. His black hair and black eyes gleamed in the non-existent light as the clock changed in the minute. Time to go. Sasuke swiveled around and got off the stool, glaring at it, picked up his book bag and left.

Once outside his relatively large house, Sasuke reached into of his many pockets and pulled out car keys. He clicked the 'unlock' button and a black, sleek, Jaguar-XK. Sighing, he opened the door and gracefully slid into the driver's seat, starting the car. The car purred softly, and music from Three Days Grace automatically came on.

"I feel it everyday it's all the same

It brings me down but I'm the one to blame

I've tried everything to get away

So here I go again

Chasing you down again

Why do I do this?"

Blasted from the speakers, the volume was up as high as it could go. Vibrations shook the car. Sasuke softly sang the lines of the song; it was depressing. The song made him think of Naruto.

Sasuke shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts of the blond he had hurt, and drove into the parking lot of the college he was now attending. Getting out, book bag in hand, he walked up to the school entrance and walked in.

He approached the office, which was to the left when you entered the large building. The entrance was used for the main office, the nurses' office, the guidance office, and whatever kinds of offices this college had.

Sasuke stared at the secretary until she looked up, then jumped in surprise. Sasuke would of cracked a smile in amusement if he'd been in a better mood, but he didn't. Besides, Uchiha's where emotionless.

"H-hello," She said, blinking at the young man whom she'd never seen before.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," He stated, walking towards her, her eyes widened, "I would like my schedule."

She nodded dumbly while hurriedly shifting through papers until she came to Sasukes schedule. "H-here you go, Uchiha-san," She said, handing it to the said young man.

He took it from her, scanning once over his classes, and gave her a "Hn..." before walking out the door to his first class. He slung the book bag over his shoulder as he walked, coming to the class two blocks down from the office. He tried the door, but it was locked, so he stood against the wall, arms crossed deciding to wait until other students came. It wouldn't be long.

----------------------------------------------------XxX--------------------------------------------------

Naruto pulled into an open parking spot, that was right next to an expensive looking car. Careful not to hit it, he parked and got out, grabbing his falling-apart book bag. He opened it up, leaning against the car for balance, and fished out a schedule. 'First class….' He scanned the paper looking for it, 'CJS 111 Introduction to Criminal Justice.' His upper lip twitched up, he'd gotten all the classes he'd wanted. Not to mention all the classes he wanted. He shoved the dingy piece of paper into his pocket and walked to his class.

Walking a good two blocks or so to his class, he reminded himself to park in the CJS section next time. Looking at his black shoes as they walked slowly one foot in front of the other, he counted the steps, looking up ever so often to see if he had even reached the CJ section yet. Once he got to the CSJ section, he looked for room 111. There was a familiar looking young man leaning against the wall of the class room. He had black hair that shone in the light of the fluorescent lighting that was above them, he was wearing all black, like Naruto was. Naruto looked at the guy quizzically, who had his eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping, and walked towards him. He looked so familiar, and yet Naruto couldn't place this young man. Naruto reached out to tap the sleeping man on the shoulder, eager to see if this man knew him as well. He put his happy mask on, smiling brightly, forcing happiness and eagerness to show in his eyes as his finger grew closer to the guys shoulder. Suddenly, the black haired guy's hand grabbed Naruto's hand just before he tapped the young man's shoulder. The hand was considerably bigger than Naruto's, and easily overpowered him. Naruto froze, and winced as the grip on his wrist tightened. He'd just cut that wrist that morning! The young man smirked, and opened his eyes, "Don't even think about touching me."

Naruto could now place this guy. Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto's eyes got big, and he froze. Just like before, he couldn't move.

Sasuke seemed to be frozen just as well, as his eyes where opened slightly more than they had been before. Nothing was said, nobody moved, until Sasuke broke the science, confirming the fact to Naruto, that he hadn't forgotten the boy he'd hurt.

"Naruto…." Sasuke whispered.

The noise made Naruto snap out of his trance, and he broke free of Sasuke's lagging grip. He turned and ran, tears filling his eyes.

All Sasuke could do was watch him run away, for the second time in his life.

----------------------------------------------------XxX--------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran and ran until he passed a bathroom, then he stopped and ran into that. He gripped the sink with all his might, only one thought that ran though his mind. It was of the young man he'd just seen. Sasuke. He leaned over the sink, an uneasy, queasy feeling building in his stomach, and wretched. A metallic taste filled his mouth as it passed though it, and into the sink. Naruto closed his eyes tightly, waiting for all the vomit to go into the sink. Tears streamed down his face, and he found himself feeling absolutely pathetic. This was how he acted when he saw the Uchiha?! Running away, crying some more, and throwing up—he opened his eyes and shook his head, wiping blood off his lower lip—blood?!

Turing on the facet, the icy jet stream of water that burst out of the silver pipe washed the blood down the sink. He gripped the sink harder, feeling and hearing the marble crack under his grip. Disgusted with himself, he turned around wishing that he had his knife with him. It dawned on him, that the car he parked next to was Sasuke's car, and now he wished that he hadn't been so careful not no hit it.

----------------------------------------------------XxX--------------------------------------------------

Sai parked his car next to Naruto's familiar car, and an unfamiliar one next to it. Sai had already checked both his and Naruto's schedules, and knew that they had just about ever class together. Except two. The third to last class of the day, and the last class of the day's class. They'd just been switched in the order.

Sai smiled as he jogged two blocks down to the CJS hallway of classes. The air was slightly cold and crisp, so it felt good to jog in the weather. Soon, he found himself at the room he was supposed to be at, with a few other people-some he knew and others he didn't- standing around the door. Garra and Kiba where there, talking and Kiba pointed at Sai as he approached. Both turned to greet him.

"Hey, have you seen Naruto?" Sai asked as soon as both boys where in earshot.

Unknown to Sai, Sasuke heard the name Naruto and looked over at them.

"Naw man," Kiba replied, a frown tugging on his lips. "Are you sure he has this class?"

'Oh I'm sure,' Sasuke thought and Sai spoke aloud.

"Mmm, maybe he's not here yet?" Kiba said, looking at Garra. Garra shrugged, but looked around, looking straight at the Uchiha.

"No, no, I saw his car so I'm sure he's—Hey! Garra! Where are you--?" Sai cut himself off when he saw who Garra was walking to. Sai felt anger bubbling inside himself, and his eyes narrowed. He followed Garra, and Kiba gasped when he saw Sasuke, then followed Sai.

Garra stopped a few steps away from Sasuke, hate smoldering in his eyes. He was about to speak when Sai stormed past him and punched Sasuke. Sasuke's head turned to the side from the force of the punch, smacking into the wall. A double blow. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" Sai growled out, trying not to attract attention to the situation. Though that wasn't needed because everyone was already looking at the fight. Without waiting for an answer, Sai socked Sasuke in the gut. The Uchiha made no sound during Sai's attacks, though he leaned over due to the power of Sai's now embedded in his stomach. "I can't believe you would dare to show your face here—after what you did to Naruto!" Sai's voice got louder with each word he spoke. Kiba glared at Sasuke, as did Garra, and both did nothing to stop what Sai was doing to the Uchiha. Sai jabbed Sasuke in the face with a few well-placed punches and kicks, each time driving the Uchiha into the wall for extra pain. Sai took a step back, his breath coming in short pants. It had taken a lot of energy to hit Sasuke like that, with all his strength. Sasuke looked up, straightening without difficulty. Black eyes bore into black eyes for a moment before Sai, filled with enragement that Sasuke didn't make one sound of pain while he'd hit him with all his might, socked him in the stomach leaning all his weight into it. Sasuke opened his mouth, and a sickening hacking sound was made as Sasuke spit up blood. The sickly red blood glistened in the sunlight that was now beaming brightly at them during the mist of their fight. Sai stepped back, being careful to step over the spit-up blood and nodded approvingly that at least his target had spit up blood. He looked at Garra first, who nodded and cracked his knuckles with one hand.

Several people who knew Garra flinched at the loud crunch the knuckles made, and others who didn't know the boy looked around in confusion, whispering to one another in hushed tones, wondering what had happened in their past.

Kiba yanked a phone out of his pocket and called Choji, Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru, telling the boys that they had found Sasuke, and to get their asses over to CJS fast.

Garra took two lightening fast steps as Kiba hung up the phone with Shikamaru, and whammed Sasuke in the face with his fist. A sickening crunch was made that everyone but Kiba, Garra, and Sai winced at. Garra glared death at Sasuke and stepped back to let Kiba have a turn at killing this god forsaken awful boy.

People looked around, wondering where a teacher was during all this, though no one dared to move. One girl screeched at the top of her lungs, and a thud could be heard in the silence after that, signaling that the girl fainted, unable to handle anything more gruesome.

Kiba's face balled up into a hateful expression before he took Garra's place. He moved into a karate pose, and lightening fast kicked Sasuke in the neck. Sasuke still made no noise, but a crack could be heard. Sasuke moved a few feet to the left, and spun around once, still on his feet. He coughed up more blood just as the others showed up, sheer hate on their face; all of them wanted Sasuke Uchiha's blood.

----------------------------------------------------XxX--------------------------------------------------

From inside a pocket of his pants, his cell phone rang out a few choice words from AFI's Miss. Murder.

"Hey, Miss Murder can I

Hey, Miss Murder can I

Make beauty stay if I

Take my life?

With just a look they shook,

And heavens bowed before him.

Simply a look can break your heart."

It echoed around the empty bathroom. Fishing it out of his pocket, Naruto flipped it open without much difficulty, hence much, and put it to his ear.

"Ne?" Naruto asked when he saw Sai's number.

"Hey, Naru-kun!" A very out-of-breath Sai answered cheerfully.

"Ne ja! Sai!" Naruto forced his voice to sound happy and cheerful, mimicking his friends voice.

"Where are you buddy?" He asked, Naruto could practically feel the smile that Sai had on his face through the phone.

"Bathroom," Naruto admitted sheepishly, "Why?"

"Come to class!" Sai yelled, Naruto's blood ran cold and he gripped the sink feeling as though he was going to throw up again. "And don't worry about that fucking Uchiha!" Sai chirped as though reading Naruto's mind.

"Wha-what?! H-how did you--?!" Naruto asked, in shock.

Sai laughed, "No worries, I'll tell you when you get here!"

Naruto managed to choke out a "Okay," before running at top speed to his class room where he'd run away from Sasuke.

I figured that I'd stop it here, because you where probably itching for an update.

Don't worry though, I'll update soon.

END Chapter Five: His Dreams, and Meeting the New Me.

(Copy link, paste in where the URL is)

Naruto's Car; Mazda:

http://i30. Car; Jaguar-XK: http://i30. my Awesome, Kick Ass, Precious, Lovely, Heart-Warming, Reviewers:


	6. Chapter 6 Speak To Him

Betrayal

Chapter Six: Speak To Him

By: YaoiFanGirlKira

I rushed to my classroom, eager to see Sai after all this time. I must admit, that sometimes I have ADD because no thought of Sasuke crossed my mind.

I ran at full speed until I saw the classroom, and earlier events caught up with me. What about Sasuke?

I searched for Sasuke with my eyes, and not finding him made my inner self cheer for joy. After searching for the bastard, I looked for my best friend, and tackled him.

"Hoooooooooooooooooooooow?!" I begged, squeezing him so hard I thought I broke him.

"Well," He said, a little breath taken, "Let go first," Pouting, I released my death grip without actually letting Sai go. I refused to, 'cause hr might be embarrassed, and I could use that as a hint that he's using me. He said nothing about it. But, he did take a big breath and say, "Well, I was asking Garra about you and then me spotted the Uchiha, and walked over to him. I saw him next, and followed Garra; I got the first couple of punches into him. Then Garra has his turn, and Kiba called the rest of the guys, and then had his turn. Then all the rest of the guys kicked his ass." He smiled at me and I felt somewhat relived, and somewhat heartbroken. To be honest, I had wanted to get the first punch in the stoic bastard. I hugged Sai, none the less, and acted happy that Sasuke had indeed got what he had coming.

Kiba showed me a video he had got on his phone of Si and Gaara kicking Sasuke's ass. I frowned when I heard no noise coming from the Teme, and my frown went wider when I saw that he had coughed up blood. A thought crossed my mind, and I shivered: I would hate to have my friends on my ass like that. I know that I would of gone down a lot faster than Sasuke had. I looked around for the said boy to see who he turned out after everyone of my friends had a chance to kick his ass, to see his face and perhaps throw one or two of my own punches into his pretty face. When I didn't find him, I turned to Sai. "Where is Sasuke?" His name chocked on my lips, making his name sound like, 'Sai,' pause, 'uke'. Sai, luckily, knew who I was talking about he and smiled.

"Nurses office." He laughed. "he teacher came about five minuets ago and freaked out when she saw Sasuke, then took him to the nurses office." I stared at him. Didn't anyone tell on him? "No," Sai said, as though he had read my mind, "No one told on us" His grin grew. "I would suppose that no one wanted to end up like the Uchiha. They where scared of us." I nodded, understanding. I would have been scared of them too, if I had been a bystander. I blasted a forced grin at Sai, "Aragatio!" He nodded, and then his eyes narrowed as he took in my outfit. I started to get nervous, Sai had told me to stop cutting myself-even though it never worked, if you couldn't tell, and he knew that I only wear long-sleeved shirts when I cut myself.

"Its chilly outside," I lied, knowing that he thought I cut myself. He looked at me skeptically, but nodded.

I would have sighed in relief, but instead the breath of relief came through my nose.

Minuets later, a woman with black hair in a bum and cold, gleaming brown eyes stormed upo to us. "I don't know who did this, but if that boy gets touched again, he may sue this college. And we don't need that." 'We have little funds as it is,' Was left unsaid, she took a deep breath and then continued, "If I find out who did this, I'll kill them with my bare hands." As she said this, she pushed past students who weren't smart enough to get out of her way to get to the door. She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out a old looking key. Grumbling curses about her new troublesome students, she stuck the key in the old, rusty lock, jiggled it around for a moment or two in the stubborn lock, then a soft audible click was heard. As everyone was quiet and staring at their teacher. The young looking female teacher shoved open the door while taking the key out of the lock.

Obviously she was pissed, as she stormed around while she was getting things ready. Cautiously, some of the braver students walked inside the classroom, and it took a bark or two from the distressed teacher to her the rest of us cowards inside.

She looked at us all and said, "Just sit." And we all scrambled for a seat.

I sat in the very back, and Sai sat besides me, and then Gaara on my other side.

We all just smiled at one another, until the teacher gave all of her students a evil grin, and that sure wiped the grins off our faces, and said in a evil toned voice, "Don't get to comfortable, I've got one hell of a seating chart for you all." A loud, obnoxious, groan could be heard through out

the class room.

I sighed and let my head fall down to the desk. If she put me next to Sasuke, I was going to murder her, or maybe even kill myself.

A violent throb in his stomach made him jerk up and turn to the side-only to retch up blood again.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" A girl with bubblegum pink hair and olive green eyes said worriedly as she bent to hold Sasuke up, and then clean up the blood. "What did you do this time?" Sasuke glared at her, seemingly not going to say a word to the girl, and she immediately withdrew from him. He fell back onto the bed with a soft 'plush' and nothing came out of his mouth.

In school, back when Sakura knew them, the Uchiha's where famous for getting into fights. Or, well, dare she say, after Sasuke betrayed Naruto, then HE was famous for getting into fights.

Sakura had squealed over him at first, but now that he was back, she had troubled herself stupid by worrying over him and bandaging him. She seemed oblivious to the fact that he had screwed up so badly, and that he was a complete fucker who deserved to get the shit kicked out of him; yet she went around parading that if anyone touched her Uchiha again, she and Ino would have to get rough on them. As though on cue of his thoughts about the blond, Ino came bounding in as the loud sound of the door banging made Sasuke wince. "Forehead girl!" She called out happily, obnoxiously loud. And said forehead girl ran up to her and clamped her mouth over the others.

Sasuke's eyes got a little wide, wondering why Sakura was kissing Ino, and why, if they where dating, had Sakura been all fangirl-ish around him, he backed up as much as he could with all the burses covering him. They parted from their kiss, and Ino rested her forehead on Sakura's; "Shush Ino-pig!" Sakura said in a quite voice, "Sasuke-kun is," Ino's eyes grew wide at the mention of Sasuke's name and she backed away from Sakura, looking around widely. "Sasuke-kun?!"

Sasuke felt sick again, as he would be okay with only one person calling him Sasuke-kun, and that person hated him; not to mention they girl who was looking around for him was missing him, and he was only a few feet away from both girls.

His stomach dropped when Ino spotted him with sparkling eyes, an turned to Sakura: "Can we have a threesome with him?!" She asked, more pleaded, in a desperate tone while never taking her eyes off the Uchiha prodigy.

"No, Ino-pig!" Sakura said, taking the other females hands into her own. This surprised Sasuke, as he would of figured that Sakura would of said yes, and they would of raped him, but he felt less shocked, and slightly amused when she followed it up with a , "Can't you see he's hurt? We have to do it later!" Ino's hopeful gaze dropped, then she looked up with a determined expression and declared, "Later!" Sakura squealed and repeated Ino, confirming plans for later.

Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't really like these plans, and decided that now would be the brst time to make an escape.

"I'm not sitting with the U-u-u-uchiha!" I screamed, Sasuke's surname tripping over my lips.

Aiko, our teacher, as I now know, frowned at me. "Where **you** the one who kicked the shit outta him, then?" I stiffened, thinking, ' i I wish /i ' Then before I could answer, she spoke again, "No, no, you couldn't have, your to short."

True, I was the shortest one here, even shorter than out teacher. And, I _hated_ when people pointed that out to me. Gaara looked like he was going to smile and Sai laughed aloud, I'd kick the shit out of him later. "Don't call me short!" I yelled, unhappily. "And I refuse to sit next to the U-u-uchiha!" Aiko looked at me, eyes blazing with hate. "Look, shrimp," I frowned, "If you got a problem with the Uchiha, then go talk to him about it. I'm sure you guys can figure something out. If I get proof that you talked to him, and things didn't work out, then I'll place you somewhere else, on the other hand, if you don't talk to him, then I'll sit you next to him for the entire year."

Annoyed, I got up, grumbling about our new bitchy teacher. It was better to go and say a few words to the damn teme now, then sit next to him for the entire year. So I walked out and started the long trek to the nurses office.

Sasuke somehow managed to slip out of the nurses office only to be faced with a series of complex hallways and cursed himself for blacking out like he had.

_Lee gave him a good hard kick in the stomach and he's fallen to the ground, blood seeping unmercifully from the corner of his mouth. Warily, he stood back up, hand on his knee for a moment before he stood all the way up. His vision was a blur of black and mixed colors. A fist flying towards him obscured his vision suddenly and he found himself back on the ground again. Pushing himself back up, he faltered for a second as he was shoved back down again. A cool blade was pressed against his warm skin, and a voice that sounded so familiar, yet unrecognizable reached his ears, "Uchiha, fuck with Uzumaki again, and I'll kill you next time." The blade pressed a little harder against his skin to emphasize the point, but not hard enough to bring blood to surface. _

_His world got dark as a screech reached his ears. '_Probably another girl fainting again…_'was his last thoughts before he blacked out completely. _

_Aiko in fact, had been the one to scream, and freak out about the unconscious Uchiha. She picked Sasuke up, and quickly passed through the students caring Sasuke bridal style and at top speed to the nurses office._

Sasuke shook his head, a ringing sound followed by sharp stab of pain to the side of his head followed the motion as his vision danced black again. '_Note to self, don't shake head while faint_' He told himself mentally, stumbling backwards and clinging onto a nearby wall for support as the tiled floor stopped having black dots dance around, and his head shifted out of airy and reality. He took a few more steps using the wall for support, and then took a few steps without the wall for support when he felt as though he could walk without the help.

Trying to find the exit, he found several things he was sure he wasn't supposed to see, and a few things he wished he could erase from his memory. Then after what felt like an eternity, he found the exit. He opened the door and froze. In front of him was two baby blue eyes, smooth looking tan skin, and a mop of blond hair, wearing all black. "N-naruto…."

Authors Note: I wanted to make this chapter a little more depressing, but I figured that it could use some happiness in between, and I was feeling slightly better the day that I wrote it…yes…-.-;; this chapter took me three days to write 'cause I was overloaded with work and school, and friend issues. Nhh…and relationship issues. But, I think I'ma take care of that tomorrow….think….Well, that was my randomness-chatting thing…-.-;; REVIEW ON MY DAMN STORY, DAMN FREELOADERS!! D I luv you all! 3


	7. Chapter 7: A Kiss

Betrayal

Chapter Seven: A Kiss.

By: YaoiFanGirlKira

"Sa-sasuke…" I replied, trying to control my voice. There, in all his injured glory, stood the person I hated most. Millions of thoughts crossed my mind, one thought that stuck was to punch the other boy, but, I think I'll do that later. He looks as though he got his ass kicked enough for one day. Maybe I'd punch him tomorrow. He repeated my name, and his tired eyes got cold again. No smile was on his face, nothing. Then again, what had I expected? I probably looked the same to him right now. Hurt was inside me, and it was threatening to come out, and I knew that if I didn't ask him the word that was on the tip of my tongue, I'd explode and would end up hitting him. I didn't want that. I i missed /i Sasuke, no matter how much I would deny it on the outside, I really did miss the bastard. Only he really wasn't such a bastard when I had been friends with him, he just chose to be one. So, it was either now, or in an hour or so when I couldn't take seeing him. I balled my fists up, closed my eyes, preparing for the worst, and yelled, "Why?!" At the top of my lungs. I could hear the birds squawking and the vigorous flapping of their wings in effort to get away from what ever had made that loud noise.

He winced, and closed his eyes. In a surprisingly small voice he said, "Why what?" How dare he play stupid! Doesn't he know how much he hurt me?! I shoved him and he was pressed up against the wall, between me and the wall. "Don't play dumb, bastard." I growled. He smirked. Oh, in all the situations of situations, he felt that he could go and _smirk_ at me? Oh, oh, oh, how I wished I didn't make that promise to myself that I wouldn't punch him until tomorrow. "How can you still smirk; after all you've done to me!" I whispered. It was all coming out now. Nothing could stop it. I felt my eyes burn with the start of painful tears. His eyes grew wide for a fraction of a second, and when I blinked, he was glaring at me. Tears rolled down my face in streams. I had swore that I would never cry to anyone, especially him! I let him go and I turned around. I didn't want to see that damn smirk anymore. I didn't want to see him anymore. He was making my life an absolute hell, more than before. The hurt that filled me just to see him again, oh I wished someone would just come along and kill me! I could have always done away with myself, but I was worried about Sai. I didn't want him to kill himself, and would Sasuke remember our pact? Or vow? Most likely not, that was me: I remembered. I remembered it all. A hand on my shoulder made me jump, and I swerved around to face whoever had put their hand on my shoulder, I had forgotten that Sasuke was there in the moments I was inside my mind, trying to make sense of it all. "Why?" He said, the smirk gone, and there was nothing in its place. An emotionless Uchiha, how he fit the description of one now. I nodded, "Why?!" I demanded, anger pulsing along with the hate. My eyes, I could feel them grow wide as he reached out and touched my cheek with a light touch, it sent tingles down my spine, and before I could react anymore, or even back up, he leaned close to me mumbling, "This is why…" and he kissed me.

Short, yes.  
Surprising, yes.  
I hoped you liked it.  
I think this might be the last chapter.  
I think.  
I might add another one.  
Maybe.


	8. LOOK DAMNIT

LOOK.

I.

MADE.

A.

SEQUAL.

STOPBOTHERINGMEABOUTITBECAUSEITSTHERE!

OKAY?!

IT. IS. ON. ANOTHER. STORY. THING.

CLICK. ON. MY. USERNAME. AND. LOOK. FOR.

A SEQUAL TO BETRAYAL: ACCEPTANCE.

ALRIGHT?!

Ugh, sorry y'all, but…ugh…that pisses me off. Everyone's like, "Yeah, you go make me more chapters. Or else," and there ARE more chapters, just under a different name. Some people…Jeeze.


End file.
